


“Hippity Hoppity, You’re Now My Property!”

by Tachi_Sakon



Series: The Beach Banging Universe [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Beaches, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hand Kink, IDK what the hell im doing but SakuAtsu fuck, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Ocean Puns, Sex, Sexual Content, Ship Puns, Surfing Instructor Sakusa Kiyoomi, Top Miya Atsumu, lifeguard miya atsumu, rated e just to be safe, set at the same time as “Beach Banging”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: Atsumu smirked down at Sakusa. “Hippity hoppity, yer now my property!” He squawked.Sakusa glared up at him, swelling lips pursed. “I am not your fucking property.”Lifting himself up slightly to make just a little bit of room between his and Sakusa’s chests, Atsumu nodded. “Ye aren’t,” he agreed.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: The Beach Banging Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103735
Kudos: 55





	“Hippity Hoppity, You’re Now My Property!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AhahhahahHAHAHAHA??

The moment Atsumu found the chance to be with Sakusa alone, they ended up in his room; door shut tight and clothing discarded, pooling at the foot of the bed. 

“Let’s get that wet an’ icky wetsuit off of ya.” Atsumu said as he gently moved to peel the drenched fabric from Sakusa’s shoulders, rolling it down his arms; marveling at the surfing instructor’s burnt skin. 

Sakusa grimaced at the look of surprise on Atsumu’s face. “What are you staring at?” His voice came out pinched, slightly nervous. 

“Nothin’,” Atsumu breathed, fingering the angry red markings spreading over Sakusa’s pale skin, “just thinkin’ about how much I can’t wait t’mark ya like the sun did.” 

Sakusa snorted and tried to force the blush flowing color into his cheeks away, but no such luck; making Atsumu snicker at him and press a kiss to his bare shoulder. 

“Sun kissed,” the blonde murmured, “and I’m lovin’ it.” 

“I’m not.” 

“That’s just cause yer a grouch. Aw, c’mon don’t give me that look,” Atsumu slurred watching Sakusa purse his lips at him, “just ‘cause ya don’t wanna admit that ya like when I compliment ya—" 

“Hold it.” Sakusa interrupted holding up a hand and mushing his palm into Atsumu’s face. “Hold it right there. Who said _anything_ about me liking anything about you, much less your crappy charm?” 

Upon receiving no reply, the dark haired male sighed. Atsumu smirked against Sakusa’s palm, and before Sakusa could fathom what he was about to do, the blonde opened his mouth and— 

“ _What the fuck, Miya?!_ ” Sakusa yelped yanking his hand away from Atsumu; but the blonde held fast, keeping his hand pressed to his face. “You fucking _licked_ my hand!” 

“And delicious d’ya taste!” Atsumu murmured as he worked his tongue up Sakusa’s palm and around his fingers, savoring the salty aftertaste of a long day spent at the Ocean, washed over by waves and warming in the sun. “Makes me wonder how the rest of yer gonna taste.”

Sakusa finally succeeded in pushingAtsumu away. Sighing he turned to face his back to the blonde and began to wipe his hands on the bedsheets, grumbling. 

“Fucking disgusting,” 

Atsumu hummed and nodded dismissively as he squeezed a substance into his palms, rubbing them together. “Mhm, mhm!” 

“Inconsiderate bastard with flippers for feet,” Sakusa his huffed.

“Yeah, yeah!” Atsumu agreed nonchalantly as he slowly crawled up behind Sakusa. “He is!” 

“Stupid asshole,” 

“Yes, yes!” Atsumu laughed and cupped Sakusa’s ass in his hands, giving it a firm squeeze. “ _Woah_!” 

Sakusa jumped and whirled around to slap Atsumu. “ _Hands off!_ ” He roared.

Flying off of Sakusa, the blonde gaped at him. “Don’ tell me that yer a virgin!” Atsumu gasped, slapping a lube coated hand over his chest. “ _Omi-Kun_!”

“I’m not.” Sakusa replied softly, sinking back, shoulders slumping and face taking on an undertone of embarrassment. “I just haven’t done _it_ in a while.”

Atsumu’s face took on a softer look as he watched Sakusa sit on his bed, head hung; hands in his lap. “I’ve never seen ye so outta character, y’know.” He murmured. 

Sakusa snorted and shrugged. “It’s not everyday I’ll agree to having sex with a stranger,  _you know._ ” 

“I ain’t a stranger!” 

Sakusa raised an eyebrow. “We’ve only known each other for three days.” 

“Ya can learn a lot ‘bout someone in three days, Omi-Kun! Don’t be so negative.” 

“I’m not being negative, Miya, it’s called being realistic.” 

Atsumu huffed and turned his attention to his hands. “Realistic, schmalistic—” the blonde sighed as he placed both palms onto his mattress and leaned closer to Sakusa, eyes blazing. “I don’t need no realism when I’ve got ye exactky where I want ya.” 

Sakusa gulped, eyes widening as the sudden proximity. “I—” 

“I want ya in my bed an’ under me all,” Atsumu hummed pushing Sakusa down and pinning him with his hands by the shoulders. Trailing his fingertips along the joints and over Sakusa’s collar bones, he smirked “‘eautiful.” 

Sakusa’s breath hitched as Atsumu’s fingers moved higher, tracing the side of his neck. 

“Mm, I think that goin’ a bit slower’ll be best for ya.” Atsumu decided. “Since yer already so shy, I’ll be considerate.” 

“I’m not,” Sakusa gasped as Atsumu’s hands cupped his jaw, “ _shy_!” 

“Tut, tut, Omi-Kun. Those who lie get punished!” 

“I’m not lying!” 

“Guess that I’ll have to really show ya what happens when yer a bad boy, hm?” Atsumu licked his lips, face inching closer and closer to Sakusa’s. 

Sakusa glared up at him, “Fuck you.”

“That’s a bit illogical, don’t ya think?” Atsumu murmured as he placed his lips atop Sakusa’s, gentle. “Since yer about to get wrecked like a ship. I thought that yer supposed to be smart, Omi-Kun!” 

Sakusa was seriously contemplating slapping Atsumu’s stupid, perfect face; and he would have if not for the advancing pleasure high that was coursing through his veins. “M smart enough for the two of us,” he mumbled as Atsumu massaged his lower lip with his teeth, “so shut up.”

“Someone doesn’t like to hear the truth,” Atsumu chuckled as Sakusa moved against his lips in an attempt to match him. 

“Since when were you speaking the truth,” he hissed. 

“Since ye started denying’ it. Remember, the first step is denial!” 

“Is your head screwed on right?”

“Heads don’t get screwed, ye do.” Atsumu retorted. “An’ yer gonna be screwed right.” 

“Disgusting.” 

“May I remind ya, Omi-Kun,” Atsumu swiped his tongue along Sakusa’s lower lip, “that ye agreed to this?” 

“I’d rather forget,” Sakusa breathed. His body tensing as Atsumu’s hands began to roam over this torso, leaving his jaw to the slight chill from the absence of his warm palms. 

“Instead of forgettin’,” Atsumu murmured against Sakusa’s lips, hands moving into the space between Sakusa’s back and the mattress, hugging him close, “let’s make new memories to remember with love.” 

Sakusa let out a muffled snicker. “That’s the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard coming from someone who’s about to ruin me.” 

“Can’t be cheesier than my hair, right?” Atsumu chuckled. 

“Right.” 

“Omi-Kun, ye were supposed to disagree!” 

“How can one disagree with the truth?” 

Atsumu bit down on Sakusa’s lower lip with an irritated huff. “Simple! They don’t keep talkin’ like the hot asshole they are!” 

Sakusa grimaced before shooting Atsumu a glare. “You’re being oddly specific.” 

“That’s ‘cause yer right in front of me.” Atsumu glared back. “Well, under me really.” He added with a grin. 

Sakusa rolled his eyes, resisting a groan that began to well itself up in the back of his throat. “You know,” he began.

Atsumu hummed, “Hm?” 

“If you’re this slow, no wonder no one’s stayed with you for more than one night.” 

Atsumu’s jaw dropped. “Omi-Kun, what the fuck was that for?!” 

Sakusa shrugged as best as he could being pinned down; ending up simply turning his head from side to side. “Just saying.” 

“Well don’t just say!” 

“Freedom of speech, Miya.” 

Atsumu pulled away from Sakusa’s mouth to hang his face over his, the shadows somehow enhancing him and making him look sharper. “So that’s how ‘s gonna be, huh?” 

Sakusa gulped. Perhaps he shouldn’t have gone that far; not that his pride would let him admit that aloud. Swallowing the apology that tried to push past his lips, he stared Atsumu straight in his eyes and whispered, “Yes.”

The moment a dark smirk passed over Atsumu’s lips, Sakusa immediately regretted ever coming into the room. 

“Ho, looks like yer feeling quite bold.” Atsumu leered. “I like that in a toy.” 

Sakusa pushed himself up on his elbows and made to scoot away, pushing Atsumu. “I-I..” 

A hand shoved him back, his head hitting the headboard. Sakusa’s eyes pricked with hot tears at the impact. 

“Where d’ya think yer goin’, Omi-Omi?” 

Sakusa blinked. “Omi-Omi?” He asked, incredulous. “First Omi-Kun and now Omi-Omi? Seriously?” He tried to swallow back the rapid anxiety building within him as the pressure on his shoulder from Atsumu’s hand steadily increased. 

Growling, Atsumu leaned closer; creating a fence around Sakusa with his arms. “Don’ try and weasel out of this.” He growled. “I like to keep a nice grip on my pillows when I sleep.” 

“I’m not your pillow!” 

“Yer in my bed, wrapped in my sheets, decoratin’ my bed like pillows.” 

As Atsumu spoke he trailed his hands all over Sakusa; beginning at his thighs going all the way up to his chest, his touch teasing and feeling like Atsumu himself. 

“Mm, such a lovely body. So well built and ready to be ruined by me, and only me.” He kissed a trail up and down Sakusa’s neck. “Hippity hoppity,” Atsumu sang with a snicker as he placed a kiss just above Sakusa’s collar bone, “yer now my property!” 

Sakusa slapped Atsumu’s chest, silently marveling at the definition. “I am not your fucking property!”

Atsumu agreed, “Ye aren’t.” 

Sakusa frowned at him. “Then, why— I.. what.” 

Smiling at Sakusa, face softening considerably, Atsumu said, “‘m not some kind of awful, inconsiderate asshole to consider anyone my property.” 

Sakusa huffed, “could’ve fooled me.” 

“No, really.” 

A beat, then:

“I know.” 

The two men lay in silence, letting the echo of their banter resonate in the dark room, bouncing off the walls. 

The moment Sakusa averted his gaze back at Atsumu, his heart began to melt. The blonde was giving him the sweetest smile. A smile filled with newfound love and gentleness all for Sakusa. Atsumu’s lips curved gently, moist and shining from their earlier kiss; coated in saliva. Sakusa wished that he could keep this image forever. 

“Hey, Omi-Omi.” 

“Hm?” 

“D’ya believe in true love?” 

Sakusa fell silent, choosing to shrug instead. 

Atsumu gave a little laugh. “Well I do,” he breathed, “I always have. And now that I met ya, I’m convinced that I have a chance.” 

Sakusa stared up at Atsumu, lips parted. “Eh?”

Atsumu shook his head and waved a hand, dismissing Sakusa’s questioning. “Never mind,” he sighed. Then, as if his soberness had never existed, his mouth turned and lips quirked, eyes shining with pent up ecstasy; Atsumu charged at Sakusa, pinning him down to the mattress, completely on top of him as his mouth attacked relentlessly as Sakusa’s. “Let’s get the moving underway.” 

“What moving?” Sakusa gasped for air as Atsumu’s lips looked for any small opening to his mouth. 

Atsumu chuckled, tongue slipping past Sakusa’s moving lips and kissed him hard; his hands once more finding themselves resting at Sakusa’s back, cradling him as if he were a baby needing care. “Our moving in together, o’course. Haven’t ye been listenin’, Omi-Omi?”


End file.
